Christ Church, Oxford
| named_for = Jesus Christ | established = 1546 | sister_college = Trinity College, Cambridge | head_label = Dean | head = The Very Reverend Christopher Andrew Lewis | JCR_president = Matthew Barrett | GCR_president = Oliver Murphy | undergraduates = 425 | graduates = 250 | latitude = 51.750199 | longitude = -1.255853 | homepage = Home page | boat_club = Boat Club | }} Christ Church ( , the temple (æděs) or house (ædēs) of Christ, and thus sometimes known as The House), is one of the largest constituent colleges of the University of Oxford in England. As well as being a college, Christ Church is also the cathedral church of the diocese of Oxford, namely Christ Church Cathedral, Oxford. Like its sister college, Trinity College, Cambridge, it was traditionally considered the most aristocratic of the Oxford colleges. Christ Church has produced thirteen British prime ministers, which is equal to the number produced by all 45 other Oxford colleges put together and more than any Cambridge college (and two short of the total number for the University of Cambridge, fifteen). The college is the setting for parts of Evelyn Waugh's Brideshead Revisited, as well as Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. More recently it has been used in the filming of the movies of J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series and also the film adaptation of Philip Pullman's novel Northern Lights (the film bearing the title of the US edition of the book, The Golden Compass). Distinctive features of the college's architecture have been used as models by a number of other academic institutions, including the National University of Ireland, Galway, which reproduces Tom Quad. The University of Chicago and Cornell University both have reproductions of Christ Church's dining hall (in the forms of Hutchinson Hall and the dining hall of Risley Residential College, respectively). Christ Church Cathedral, New Zealand, after which the City of Christchurch is named, is itself named after Christ Church, Oxford. Stained glass windows in the cathedral and other buildings are by the Pre-Raphaelite William Morris group with designs by Edward Burne-JonesEdward Burne-Jones Southgate Green Association "His work included both stained-glass windows for Christ Church in Oxford and the stained glass windows for Christ Church on Southgate Green."PreRaphaelite Painting and Design University of Texas Christ Church is also partly responsible for the creation of University College Reading, which later gained its own Royal Charter and became the University of Reading. The college has admitted female students since 1978.Christ Church, Oxford Organisation Christ Church, formally titled "The Dean, Chapter and Students of the Cathedral Church of Christ in Oxford of the Foundation of King Henry the Eighth", is the only college in the world which is also a cathedral, the seat (cathedra) of the Bishop of Oxford. The Visitor of Christ Church is the reigning British sovereign, and the Bishop of Oxford is unique among English bishops in not being the Visitor of his own cathedral. The head of the college is the Dean of Christ Church, who is a clergyman appointed by the crown as dean of the cathedral church. There is a senior and a junior censor (formally titled the Censor Moralis Philosphiæ and the Censor Naturalis Philosophiæ) the former of whom is responsible for academic matters, the latter for undergraduate discipline. A Censor Theologiæ is also appointed to act as the Dean's deputy. The form "Christ Church College" is considered incorrect, in part because it ignores the cathedral, although it has historically been deemed acceptable. Governing body The governing body of Christ Church consists of the dean and chapter of the cathedral, together with the "Students of Christ Church", who are not students, but rather the equivalent of the fellows of the other colleges. Until the 19th century, the students differed from fellows by the fact that they had no governing powers in their own college. History In 1525, at the height of his power, Thomas Wolsey, Lord Chancellor of England and Cardinal Archbishop of York, suppressed the Abbey of St Frideswide in Oxford and founded Cardinal College on its lands, using funds from the dissolution of Wallingford Priory and other minor priories. He planned the establishment on a magnificent scale, but fell from grace in 1529, before the college was completed. In 1531 the college was itself suppressed, and refounded in 1532 as King Henry VIII's College by Henry VIII, to whom Wolsey's property had escheated. Then in 1546 the King, who had broken from the Church of Rome and acquired great wealth through the dissolution of the monasteries in England, refounded the college as Christ Church as part of the re-organisation of the Church of England and made it the cathedral of the recently created diocese of Oxford. Christ Church's sister college in the University of Cambridge is Trinity College, Cambridge, founded the same year by Henry VIII. Since the time of Queen Elizabeth I the college has also been associated with Westminster School, which continues to supply a significant number of undergraduates to the college. The Dean remains to this day an ex officio member of the school's governing body.http://intranet.westminster.org.uk/lists/whoswho/governors.asp Major additions have been made to the buildings through the centuries, and Wolsey's Great Quadrangle was crowned with the famous gate-tower designed by Sir Christopher Wren. To this day the bell in the tower, Great Tom, is rung 101 times at 9 p.m. Oxford time (9:05 p.m. GMT/BST) every night for the 100 original scholars of the college (plus one added in 1664). In former times this was done at midnight, signalling the close of all college gates throughout Oxford. Since it took 20 minutes to ring the 101, Christ Church gates, unlike those of other colleges, did not close until 12.20. When the ringing was moved back to 9 p.m., Christ Church gates still remained open until 12.20, 20 minutes later than any other college. Although the clock itself now shows GMT/BST, Christ Church still follows Oxford time in the timings of services in the cathedral. King Charles I made the Deanery his palace and held his Parliament in the Great Hall during the English Civil War. In the evening of May 29, 1645, during the second siege of Oxford, a "bullet of IX lb. weight" shot from the Parliamentarians warning-piece at Marston fell against the wall of the north side of the Hall. Student life As well as rooms for accommodation, the buildings of Christ Church include the cathedral, one of the smallest in England, which also acts as the college chapel, a great hall, two libraries, two bars, and common rooms for dons, graduates and undergraduates. There are also gardens and a neighbouring sportsground and boat-house. Accommodation is usually provided for all undergraduates, and for some graduates, although some accommodation is off-site. Accommodation is generally spacious with most rooms equipped with sinks and fridges. Many undergraduate rooms comprise 'sets' of bedrooms and living areas. Members are generally expected to dine in hall, where there are two sittings every evening, one informal and one formal (where jackets, ties and gowns are worn and Latin grace is read). The buttery next to the Hall serves drinks around dinner time. There is also a college bar (known as the Undercroft), as well as a Junior Common Room (JCR) and a Graduate Common Room (GCR). There is a college lending library which supplements the university libraries (many of which are non-lending). Law students have the additional facility of the college law library, which has received large financial supplements from Christ Church law graduates. Most undergraduate tutorials are carried out in the college, though for some specialist subjects undergraduates may be sent to tutors in other colleges. Croquet is played in the Masters' Garden in the summer. The sports ground is mainly used for cricket, tennis, rugby and soccer. Rowing and punting is carried out by the boat-house across Christ Church Meadow. The college owns its own punts which may be borrowed by students or dons. The college beagle pack (Christ Church and Farley Hill Beagles), which was formerly one of several undergraduate packs in Oxford, is no longer formally connected with the college or the university, but continues to be staffed and followed by undergraduates from across Oxford. Buildings ]] Christ Church has a number of architecturally significant buildings. These include: * Christ Church Library * Peckwater Quadrangle * The Great Quadrangle or Tom Quad including Tom Tower * Blue Boar Quadrangle * Canterbury Quadrangle * The Old Library * Christ Church Hall * The Meadow Building * Christ Church Cathedral * Christ Church Picture Gallery Cathedral Choir Christ Church is unique in that it has both a Cathedral Choir and a College Choir. The Cathedral Choir comprises twelve men and sixteen boys. The men are made up of lay clerks and choral scholars, or academic clerks. The boys, whose ages range from eight to thirteen, are chosen for their musical ability and attend Christ Church Cathedral School. Aside from the director, there is also a sub-organist and two organ scholars. The College Choir, on the other hand, is always a student run society, and sings Evensong once a week in term time. In the vacation, services are sung by The Cathedral Singers of Christ Church (Director John Padley) - a choir drawn from semi-professional singers in and around Oxford. The Cathedral also hosts visiting choirs from time to time during vacations. Throughout its history, the Cathedral Choir has attracted many distinguished composers and organists - from its first director, John Taverner, appointed by Cardinal Wolsey in 1526, to William Walton. The present director of music (known as the Organist), is Stephen Darlington. In recent years, the Choir has commissioned recorded works by contemporary composers such as John Tavener, William Mathias and Howard Goodall, also patron of Christ Church Music Society. The Choir, which broadcasts regularly, has many award-winning recordings to its credit and was recently the subject of a Channel 4 television documentary, Howard Goodall's Great Dates. The film was nominated at the prestigious Montreux TV Festival in the Arts Programme category - and has since been seen throughout the world. The Choir's collaboration with Goodall has also led to their singing his TV themes for Mr Bean and The Vicar of Dibley. They appeared in Howard Goodall's Big Bangs, broadcast in the United Kingdom on Channel 4 in March 2000. Coat of arms College arms The college arms, adopted (as with those of most Oxford colleges) apparently without authority, are those of Cardinal Wolsey, and are blazoned: Sable, on a cross engrailed argent, between four leopards' faces azure a lion passant gules; on a chief or between two Cornish choughs proper a rose gules barbed vert and seeded or. The arms are depicted beneath a red cardinal's hat with fifteen tassels on either side, and sometimes in front of two crossed croziers. Cathedral arms There are also arms in use by the cathedral, which were confirmed in a visitation of 1574. They are emblazoned: Between quarterly, 1st & 4th, France modern (azure three fleurs-de-lys or), 2nd & 3rd, England (gules in pale three lions passant guardant or), on a cross argent an open Bible proper edged and bound with seven clasps or, inscribed with the words " " and imperially crowned or. Graces from across the Christ Church Meadow]] The college preprandial grace reads: A translation reads: :"We unhappy and unworthy men do give thee most reverent thanks, Almighty God, our heavenly Father, for the victuals which thou hast bestowed on us for the sustenance of the body, at the same time beseeching thee that we may use them soberly, modestly and gratefully. :And above all we beseech thee to impart to us the food of angels, the true bread of heaven, the eternal Word of God, Jesus Christ our Lord, so that the mind of each of us may feed on him and that through his flesh and blood we may be sustained, nourished and strengthened. Amen." The first part of the grace is read by a scholar or exhibitioner of the House before formal Hall each evening, ending with the words ''Per Iēsum Christum Dominum nostrum ("Through Jesus Christ our Lord.") The remainder of the grace, replacing Per Iēsum Christum, etc., is usually only read on special occasions: There is also a long postprandial grace intended for use after meals, but this is rarely used. When High Table rises (by which time the Hall is largely empty), the senior member on High Table simply says Benedictō benedīcātur ("Let the Blessed One be blessed", or "Let a blessing be given by the Blessed One"), instead of the college postprandial grace: :(The Bible clerk reads from the Greek Testament.) :Versicle: :Response: Christ Church references "Midnight has come and the great Christ Church bell And many a lesser bell sound through the room; And it is All Souls' Night..." — W B Yeats, ''All Souls' Night, Oxford (1920) "The wind had dropped. There was even a glimpse of the moon riding behind the clouds. And now, a solemn and plangent token of Oxford's perpetuity, the first stroke of Great Tom sounded." — Max Beerbohm, Chapter 21, Zuleika Dobson (1922) "I must say my thoughts wandered, but I kept turning the pages and watching the light fade, which in Peckwater, my dear, is quite an experience – as darkness falls the stone seems positively to decay under one's eyes. I was reminded of some of those leprous facades in the vieux port at Marseille, until suddenly I was disturbed by such a bawling and caterwauling as you never heard, and there, down in the little piazza, I saw a mob of about twenty terrible young men, and do you know what they were chanting We want Blanche. We want Blanche! in a kind of litany." — Evelyn Waugh, Brideshead Revisited (1945) "Those twins / Of learning that he Wolsey raised in you, Ipswich and Oxford! one of which fell with him, Unwilling to outlive the good that did it; The other, though unfinish'd, yet so famous, So excellent in art, and still so rising, That Christendom shall ever speak his virtue." — William Shakespeare, Henry VIII "By way of light entertainment, I should tell the Committee that it is well known that a match between an archer and a golfer can be fairly close. I spent many a happy evening in the centre of Peckwater Quadrangle at Christ Church, with a bow and arrow, trying to put an arrow over the Kilcannon building into the Mercury Pond in Tom Quad. On occasion, the golfer would win and, on occasion, I would win. Unfortunately, that had to stop when I put an arrow through the bowler hat of the head porter. Luckily, he was unhurt and bore me no ill will. From that time on he always sent me a Christmas card which was signed 'To Robin Hood from the Ancient Briton'" — Lord Crawshaw, House of Lords Hansard, Tuesday 8 Jul 1997 Deans of Christ Church Cardinal College * 1525 John Hygdon King Henry VIII's College * 1532 John Hygdon * 1533 John Oliver Christ Church * 1546 Richard Cox * 1553 Richard Marshall * 1559 George Carew * 1561 Thomas Sampson * 1565 Thomas Godwin * 1567 Thomas Cooper * 1570 John Piers * 1576 Tobie Matthew * 1584 William James * 1596 Thomas Ravis * 1605 John King * 1611 William Goodwin * 1620 Richard Corbet * 1629 Brian Duppa * 1638 Samuel Fell * 1648 Edward Reynolds * 1651 John Owen * 1659 Edward Reynolds * 1660 George Morley * 1660 John Fell * 1686 John Massey * 1689 Henry Aldrich * 1711 Francis Atterbury * 1713 George Smalridge * 1719 Hugh Boulter * 1724 William Bradshaw * 1733 John Conybeare * 1756 David Gregory * 1767 William Markham * 1777 Lewis Bagot * 1783 Cyril Jackson * 1809 Charles Henry Hall * 1824 Samuel Smith * 1831 Thomas Gaisford * 1855 Henry George Liddell * 1892 Francis Paget * 1901 Thomas Banks Strong * 1920 Henry Julian White * 1934 Alwyn Terrell Petre Williams * 1939 John Lowe * 1959 Cuthbert Aikman Simpson * 1969 Henry Chadwick * 1979 Eric William Heaton * 1991 John Henry Drury * 2003 Christopher Andrew Lewis Notable members Listed alphabetically by surname (or peerage if best known by that). ;British Prime Ministers * George Grenville (1712–1770) * William Petty, 2nd Earl of Shelburne (1737–1805) * William Cavendish-Bentinck, 3rd Duke of Portland (1738–1809) * William Wyndham Grenville, 1st Baron Grenville (1759–1834) * George Canning (1770–1827) * Robert Jenkinson, 2nd Earl of Liverpool (1770–1828) * Sir Robert Peel (1788–1850) * Edward Smith-Stanley, 14th Earl of Derby (1799–1869) * William Ewart Gladstone (1809–1898) * Robert Gascoyne-Cecil, 3rd Marquess of Salisbury (1830–1903) * Archibald Primrose, 5th Earl of Rosebery (1847–1929) * Anthony Eden, 1st Earl of Avon (1897–1977) * Sir Alec Douglas-Home, Baron Home of the Hirsel (1903–1995) ;Politics and Government * Sir Antony Acland (1930–), Head of the Diplomatic Service * Jonathan Aitken (1942–), Conservative politician * Henry William Paget, 1st Marquess of Anglesey (1768–1854), soldier and politician * Robert Armstrong, Baron Armstrong of Ilminster (1927–), Head of the Civil Service * Zulfikar Ali Bhutto (1928–1979), Pakistani statesman,Founder chairman Pakistan Peoples Party * George Nugent-Temple-Grenville, 1st Marquess of Buckingham (1753–1813), statesman * Frederick Alexander Lindemann, 1st Viscount Cherwell (1886–1957), physicist and cabinet minister * Alan Clark (1928–1999), politician and diarist * Frederick Curzon, 7th Earl Howe, prominent Conservative Party statesman, was Defence Minister, Agriculture Minister, among others * Charles Abbot, 1st Baron Colchester (1757–1829), Speaker of the House of Commons * William Dowdeswell (1721–1775), Chancellor of the Exchequer * Maharaja Meghrajji III of Dhrangadhra-Halvad (1923-2010), Uprajprajpramukh (and sometime Acting Rajpramukh) of Saurashtra; Academician * Tom Driberg, Baron Bradwell (1905–1976), politician and writer * John Carteret, 2nd Earl Granville (1690–1763), diplomat and statesman * Granville George Leveson-Gower, 2nd Earl Granville (1815–1891), politician and Foreign Secretary * Quintin McGarel Hogg, Baron Hailsham of St Marylebone (1907–2001), Lord Chancellor * Michael Hicks-Beach, 1st Earl St Aldwyn (1837–1916), Chancellor of the Exchequer * Edward (Ted) Bigelow Jolliffe (1909–1998), Leader of the Opposition in the Legislative Assembly of Ontario * John Wodehouse, 1st Earl of Kimberley (1826–1902), politician and Foreign Secretary * Nigel Lawson, Baron Lawson (1932–), politician and Chancellor of the Exchequer * Francis Godolphin Osborne, 5th Duke of Leeds (1759–1799), politician and Foreign Secretary * Sir George Cornewall Lewis (1806–1863), writer, Foreign Secretary and Home Secretary * Edward Pakenham, 6th Earl of Longford (1902–1961) * Francis Pakenham, 7th Earl of Longford (1905–2001), politician and social reformer * Richard Lyons, 1st Viscount Lyons (1817–1877), diplomat *Sir William Miles, 1st Baronet (1797–1878), politician * William Murray, 1st Earl of Mansfield (1705–1793), Lord Chief Justice and Chancellor of the Exchequer * Sir Gilbert Murray (1866–1957), classical scholar and diplomat * Edward Eliot, 3rd Earl of St Germans (1798–1877), politician * Robert Gascoyne-Cecil, 7th Marquess of Salisbury (1946–), Conservative politician * Anthony Ashley Cooper, 7th Earl of Shaftesbury (1801–1885), politician and philanthropist * Roger Mellor Makins, 1st Baron Sherfield (1904–1996), diplomat * Bilawal Bhutto Zardari (Born 1988), Chairman of Pakistan Peoples Party, grandson of Zulfikar Ali Bhutto and son of Benazir Bhutto * Sir Charles Brickdale (1857–1944), Chief Registrar of HM Land Registry * William Wingfield (1772–1858), MP, Chief Justice of the Brecon Circuit * Nicholas Walter Lyell, Baron Lyell of Markyate (1938–2010), Attorney General ;Philosophy * Sir Alfred Ayer (1910–1989), philosopher * John Theophilus Desaguliers (1683–1744), philosopher * Sir Michael Dummett (1925–), philosopher * John Locke (1632–1704), philosopher * John Rawls, (1921–2002), philosopher * Gilbert Ryle (1900–1976), philosopher * John Searle (1932–), philosopher * Daniel Dennett (1942–), philosopher ;Viceroys and Governors General * William Pitt Amherst, 1st Earl Amherst (1773–1857), Governor-General of India * George Eden, 1st Earl of Auckland (1784–1849), politician and Governor-General of India * Lord William Bentinck (1774–1839), soldier and Governor-General of India * Charles John Canning, 1st Earl Canning (1812–1862), politician and Governor-General of India * James Andrew Broun-Ramsay, 1st Marquess of Dalhousie (1812–1860), politician and Governor-General of India * Frederick Hamilton-Temple-Blackwood, 1st Marquess of Dufferin and Ava (1826–1902), Governor-General of Canada and Viceroy of India * James Bruce, 8th Earl of Elgin (1811–1863), Governor-General of Canada and Viceroy of India * Edward Wood, 1st Earl of Halifax (1881–1959), Foreign Secretary and Viceroy of India * Gilbert Elliot-Murray-Kynynmound, 1st Earl of Minto (1751–1814), politician and Governor-General of India * Thomas George Baring, 1st Earl of Northbrook (1826–1904), Viceroy of India and First Lord of the Admiralty * Richard Wellesley, 1st Marquess Wellesley (1760–1842), Foreign Secretary and Governor-General of India ;Theology * Adam Blakeman (1596–1665), preacher and American settler * Percy Dearmer (1867–1936), priest and liturgist * Trevor Huddleston (1913–1998), Archbishop of Mauritius and anti-Apartheid campaigner * George William Kitchin (1827–1912), theologian and Dean of Durham Cathedral * Edward Bouverie Pusey (1800–1882), churchman and progenitor of the Oxford Movement * John Macquarrie (1919–2007), Christian Existentialist * Peter Martyr Vermigli (1499–1562), theologian * Eric Lionel Mascall (1905–1993), Anglo-Catholic theologian * John Charles Ryle (1816–1900), evangelical Anglican leader and first Bishop of Liverpool * Charles Wesley (1707–1788), Methodist preacher and hymnist * John Wesley (1703–1791), leader of the Methodist movement * Rowan Williams (1950–), Archbishop of Canterbury ;Academia * Spencer Barrett (1914–2001), classical scholar * Robert Blake, Baron Blake (1916–2003), historian * Robert Burchfield (1923–2004) scholar, writer, and lexicographer * Ronald Montagu Burrows (1867–1920), Principal of King's College London (1913–1920) * William Camden (1551–1623), antiquarian and historian * Richard Carew (1555–1620), translator and antiquary * Sir Raymond Carr (1919–), historian * Sir William Deakin (1913–2005), historian and diplomat * Edmund Gunter (1581–1626), mathematician * Sir Roy Harrod (1900–1978), economist * Sir Michael Howard (1922–), historian * Richard William Jelf (1798–1871), Principal of King's College London (1843–1868) * Sir Hugh Lloyd-Jones (1922– ) classical scholar * Jan Morris (1926–), writer and historian * Prince Dmitriy Obolensky (1918–2001), historian * A. L. Rowse (1903–1997), historian * Hugh Trevor-Roper, Baron Dacre (1914–2003), historian ;Science * Sir Joseph Banks (1743–1820), botanist * William Buckland (1784–1856), geologist, palaeontologist and omnivore * Sir Richard Doll (1912–2005), epidemiologist * Albert Einstein (elected to a 5-year Research Studentship in 1931)http://www.oxfordchabad.org/templates/articlecco_cdo/AID/457396 * John Freind (1675–1728), physician and chemist * Sir Archibald Garrod (1857–1936), physician and pioneer molecular geneticist * Robert Hooke (1635–1703), scientist and inventor * John Kidd (1775–1851), physician, chemist and geologist * Sir John Maddox (1925–2009), science writer * Sir Martin Ryle (1918–1984, radio astronomer * Sir Francis Simon (1893–1956), physicist * Sir Denys Wilkinson (1922–), nuclear physicist * Thomas Willis (1621–1675), physician and neurologist * Sir Martin Wood (1927–), engineer ;Other * Prince Abbas Hilmi (1941–), Egyptian prince and financial manager * John Boyd (1718–1800), art collector and sugar merchant * James Thomas Brudenell, 7th Earl of Cardigan (1797–1868), Soldier and Commander of the Light Brigade at Balaclava * Ambrose St. John (1815 – 1875), close companion of John Henry Newman * Edward VII (1841–1910), King of the United Kingdom and Emperor of India. * Jonathan Hancock (1972–), Memory champion * William Penn (1644–1718), founder of Pennsylvania * Charles Portal, 1st Viscount Portal of Hungerford (1893–1971) Marshal of the Royal Air Force and Chief of the Air Staff, Second World War * Jonny Searle MBE (1969–), Gold Medallist, Coxed Pair, 1992 Summer Olympics *Cameron and Tyler Winklevoss (1981-), twins associated with the founding of Facebook ;Arts and media * Sir Harold Acton (1904–1994) writer and scholar * Sir Thomas Armstrong (1898–1994), musician * W. H. Auden (1907–1973), poet * F. W. Bain (1863–1940), writer of fantasy stories * Sir Adrian Boult (1889–1983), conductor * Kenneth Barnes (1878–1957), Director of R.A.D.A. * Robert Burton (1577–1640), writer of 'The Anatomy of Melancholy' * Lewis Carroll (1832–1898), (real name, Charles Lutwidge Dodgson), writer, clergyman and mathematician * Apsley Cherry-Garrard (1886–1959), Antarctic explorer and writer * Laurence Cummings - conductor, organist, harpsichordist * Richard Curtis (1956–), comedy writer * David Dimbleby (1938–), broadcaster * John Dowland (1563-1626), lutenist and composer * Sheridan Hamilton-Temple-Blackwood, 5th Marquess of Dufferin and Ava (1938–1988), art patron * Geoffrey Faber (1889–1961), publisher * Michael Flanders (1922–1975), actor, writer and broadcaster * Peter Fleming (1907–1971), traveller and writer * Howard Goodall (1958–), composer and broadcaster * Bryan Guinness 2nd Lord Moyne (1905–1992) poet and brewer. * Desmond Guinness (1931–), conservationist and author. * Richard Hakluyt (1552–1616), writer * Henry Hitchings (1974-), author and critic * Barney Hoskyns (1959-) acclaimed music journalist * Anthony Howard (1934–), journalist and broadcaster * Sir Ludovic Kennedy (1919–2009), broadcaster and writer * Lennie Lee (1958–), artist * Matthew Gregory Lewis (1775–1818), novelist and dramatist * Harry Lloyd (1983–), actor * S. P. B. Mais (1885–1975), author, journalist and broadcaster * Sir John Masterman (1891–1977), academic, sportsman, author and spymaster * Adrian Mitchell (1932–2008), poet, novelist and playwright * David Ogilvy(1929–) Iconic advertisement guru; known as the 'Pope of Advertising', he founded Ogilvy & Mather * Norman Painting (1924–2009), radio actor * Clere Parsons (1908-1931), poet * Hugh Quarshie (1954–), actor * John Ruskin (1819–1900), critic, poet and artist * Sir Philip Sidney (1554–1586), poet and soldier * Philip Stanhope, 5th Earl Stanhope(1805–1875), founder of the National Portrait Gallery * J. I. M. Stewart (Michael Innes) (1906–1994), literary critic and novelist * Donald Swann (1923–1994), composer, musician and entertainer * John Taverner (1490–1545), composer * Sir William Walton (1902–1983), composer * James Twining (1972–), novelist * Peter Warlock (1894–1930), composer and critic * Auberon Waugh (1939–2001), author and journalist * Marina Hyde, journalist at The Guardian ;Business *Russi Mody (1918-), Chairman and Managing Director, Tata Steel (formerly TISCO), India See also Category: Alumni of Christ Church, Oxford and Students (i.e. Fellows) of Christ Church, Oxford References External links Main Website * Christ Church official website History of the cathedral * Oxford Cathedral Cathedral website * Christ Church Cathedral website (Oxford Cathedral) Other sites * Christ Church Senior Common Room website * Christ Church Graduate Common Room website * Christ Church Junior Common Room website * Christ Church Cathedral Choir website * Cathedral Singers of Christ Church website * The Mansfield Society, the Christ Church Law Society Virtual Tours * Official Virtual Tour of Christ Church * Christ Church, Oxford — Quicktime VR Category:1546 establishments in England Category:Christ Church, Oxford Category:Colleges of the University of Oxford Category:Educational institutions established in the 1540s Category:Grade I listed buildings in Oxford Category:Grade I listed educational buildings Category:Augustinian monasteries in England Category:Buildings and structures of the University of Oxford